<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rather to Die of Passion Than Boredom by MsLetcher17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501822">Rather to Die of Passion Than Boredom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLetcher17/pseuds/MsLetcher17'>MsLetcher17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Powers, Who Dis? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Power Usage, Boredom, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Teleportation, meetings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLetcher17/pseuds/MsLetcher17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Macy wishes she was anywhere else than where she is a new power develops that makes her wish come true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Powers, Who Dis? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rather to Die of Passion Than Boredom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's part two of the new power series.<br/>I'm thinking about having each story have 2 chapters so each sister gets 2 new powers but idk right now.<br/>The title is from Émile Zola, The Ladies' Paradise - once again I just googled it.<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Boredom was not a feeling Macy experienced often. She always kept herself busy doing something. Whether it was baking or thinking of a new experiment or solving a problem with an existing experiment, reading or even just singing the words to Hamiltion in her head on repeat while she ran. Typically she didn’t allow her mind to shift into idle mode often. But today Macy could honestly say she was ridiculously bored. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s possible bored wasn’t the right word to use. She just couldn’t think of a better one. Currently she was sitting in a meeting at work. Her supervisor, Diane, was going over their progress, goals and budget. While her body was physically in the room her mind was on a man two buildings away who she was supposed to be having lunch with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diane had a meeting with a potential investor that ran long which made her late to this meeting which was making Macy late to lunch with Harry. A vicious cycle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Harry were approaching eight wonderful months together and they still spent every free moment they had together. Lunches between them typically consisted of twenty minutes of eating and forty minutes of making out. Checking her watch Macy internally groaned upon realizing she was around thirty minutes late. Harry had a class that started at 1:30 and if this meeting went on much longer she wouldn’t be able to see him until it was time to go home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Concentrating back on her supervisor, Macy focused all her energy on willing the woman to adjourn and dismiss them. If only she had Maggie’s powers right now. When that didn’t work Macy resigned herself to daydreaming about Harry. Thoughts of his lips and his hands filled her mind. She wanted both of them on her now. Switching tracks, to avoid an embarrassing situation, she thought about the brown couch in his office and how surprisingly comfortable it was. If she could be anywhere in the world right now she would be on that couch listening to Harry talk about his day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diane flipped the page in her folder and Macy wished she could be with him right now. Closing her eyes in an extended blink a sudden wave of exhaustion washed over her body. She would need to take a sip of her water before she fell asleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or</span>
  </em>
  <span> she could bask in her fantasy world just a little while longer. That way she could think about the things she wanted to do to her boyfriend in peace. A moment later she felt like she was falling. Her body jerked and the feeling was gone. At first she thought her mind was trying to wake her up but as the tiredness left her body she realized she could feel something against her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when she drew the conclusion that she must’ve leaned too far back in her chair and fallen to the ground. She was going to keep her eyes closed a little while longer to avoid the judgemental stares of her colleagues. Maybe she could convince them she passed out or had a cluster migraine, she hadn’t used that one in a while. The sound of her name made her realize her hypothesis was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Macy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice was decidedly male. Maybe one of her male co-workers rushed to her side to help? But that didn’t explain the accent the voice held. None of her co-workers, male or female, had a British accent. Slowly opening her eyes they met a grey ceiling that did not match the glass of the ceiling in the conference room she thought she was in. She looked to her right and, instead of a wall of glass with the lab on the other side, she saw an eggshell white wall adorned with a number of plaques, degrees and framed articles. Her hands felt the surface beneath her and came in contact with the soft leather of a familiar couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Macy?” The voice repeated, closer this time. It was definitely Harry but Macy’s confusion was hindering her brain from making the connection. “How...what...you’re in my office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am?” She asked. He stopped at the side of the couch and looked down into her eyes. “How did I get in your office?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just about to ask you the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting her head from where it rested on the arm of the couch she swung her legs around and set them on the ground. She positioned herself more comfortably on the couch as she walked through the events of the last few minutes, “I was in a meeting and all I could think about was how much I wanted to be right</span>
  <em>
    <span> here</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you. I closed my eyes and when I opened them here I was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to set aside my flattery for a second,” Harry started as he pulled a chair in front of the couch and sat across from her. “I think you just teleported.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teleported?! I can’t teleport.” Despite learning about magic and all the extraordinary things that came with it Macy was always initially skeptical when something new was revealed. “At least I couldn’t teleport yesterday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your powers must be expanding,” Harry theorized. “Been a while since you got a new power. It’s about time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Telekinesis is nice but I was getting a little jealous of Maggie and Mel’s ever expanding power list. I’m glad to finally have something new to show off.” Her confusion was clearing as excitement began creeping in. “I want to do it again. How does it work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All you have to do is think about where you want to go,” Harry explained. “Then see yourself there and your power will take you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok I can do that.” Macy closed her eyes and thought about going home. After a breath she opened her eyes and saw she was still in Harry’s office. Shoulders slumping, she sighed, “I didn’t work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not enough to think of a place in general terms you have to build it in your mind. You have to be as specific as possible.” Harry reached out, grabbed her hands and continued, “Think of a feature that’s distinct about the place you want to go. Take a deep breath and tell your body to go there. It doesn’t have to be far. As you get better it will become easier. For now just take baby steps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a deep breath and Harry’s words of encouragement echoing in her mind Macy closed her eyes and exhaled. She felt the feeling of falling again and when she opened them again she was on the other side of the office staring at the back of Harry’s head. He spun around but as soon as his eyes landed on her frame she disappeared again. When she reappeared she was sitting across his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m getting the hang of this,” Macy declared with a laugh and a quick victory dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would say so.” Harry brought their lips together in a quick kiss. When he pulled back she smiled and moved closer to continue. Before she could, a look crossed his face and his head jerked back. “Where did you say you came from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A staff meeting,” Macy answered, distractedly still focused on her task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A staff meeting?” Harry asked, voice rising in pitch. “With other people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” Her voice trailed off in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Macy you teleported out of a room that was full of people who know nothing about magic?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Macy’s brain caught up to what Harry was alluding to and she exclaimed, “Oh! Yeah...do you think you would be able to fix that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up please,” Harry requested and Macy stood from his lap. In a flash he was gone from the office. Minutes later he returned with a slightly annoyed look on his face. “I got Diane, Roy, Samantha and Steve. I didn’t see anyone else in the lab. Could someone have left?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it was just them everyone else was at lunch,” Macy confirmed. “Thank you. I appreciate the save.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is my absolute pleasure,” He smiled. Walking to his desk he sat and began typing on his laptop as he continued, “I’m going to have my TA take my remaining classes today. What do you say we take the rest of the day off. You’re going to need more practice if we want to avoid future accidental teleportation situations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds delightful,” Macy smiled in return. “I’m going to run back to the lab and grab my stuff. I’ll just tell Diane I’m not feeling well. Be back in 10.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning to his office, laptop and purse in hand, she found Harry packing his own laptop in the Coach bag she’d gifted him on his last birthday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Macy asked, walking further into the room. Harry raised his head, smiled and nodded in return. Zipping his bag and slinging it over his shoulder he walked around the desk and met her in the middle, lacing their fingers together. Before he could orb them home she put her hand up to stop him and asked, “Do you mind if I try?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” He shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” She took another deep breath. “All I have to do is think about where I want to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but remember to be as specific and detailed as possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wicked smile grew on her face. “I think I have the perfect place in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where would that be?” He asked, tone skeptical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In lieu of answering Macy closed her eyes and exhaled a heavy sigh. The falling feeling, which was becoming more familiar, returned. Once it dissipated she opened her eyes and chuckled in triumph at having reached her desired destination on her first try. And even with a passenger in tow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to be getting the hang of this,” Harry commented, his tone a mix of amusement and amazement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you said focus on what I really want,” She started as she set her bags down in the corner of the room. Walking to him she slid the strap of his from his shoulder and set it next to hers. When she returned in front of him she began unbuttoning her shirt and continued, “and what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want is you, in my bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shirt open, she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him. He landed with a soft thud on her bed. As she went to take her shirt off he proposed, “Maybe we should use this time to practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later,” She answered and silenced any further protest by climbing on his lap and covering his mouth with her own. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any suggestions for new powers the sisters could develop please let me know.<br/>Maggie is next!<br/>Comments and kudos give me life (like tinker bell and applause)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>